


Aloud

by Larry_Metal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Emotional Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Is that a thing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Wire Play, because kamski has it in this LMAO, consent kink, like someone being really into hearing someone give their consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Metal/pseuds/Larry_Metal
Summary: Kamski wants Connor to ask for what he wants, not wanting the android to be ashamed about the desires that come with his still new deviancy, and he sets out to let him know that he’s allowed to want, and allowed to feel.





	Aloud

**Author's Note:**

> Another Discord request, lmao. The prompt word was just “instruction” with Connor/Kamski this time, and this may not completely fit, but it was the idea I got when I got the prompt hahaha. Even though we’ve seen Connor literally kill people in game, and he’s a badass in all other aspects, I feel like (especially in the beginnings of his deviancy) he’d be slightly shy about asking for things he wants. He was never meant to want, after all, so he’s probably still got some pre-deviancy ashamed feelings that come up whenever he wants something. So I wanted to explore that, and have Kamski help him. I tell you, in “Retract, Rewrite” I made Kamski a sociopathic asshole, but he’s so tender in this one (the Kamski I prefer, really, the one who treats his androids right). This is one of the most tender smuts I’ve written, lmao. This isn’t even fucking. This is making love LMAO
> 
> And as always, suck my ass, David Cage. :)

Kamski wanted Connor to be very specific with him.

“What do you want, Connor?” was the first thing he’d said as soon as their lips had separated, the creator’s arms still around the android’s waist. As soon as Connor had arrived, the man kissed him, and the android had just melted against him, his lithe body seeming to mold into Kamski’s. But as soon as he’d guided the android to sit with him in one of the chairs in his living room, Connor had dropped to his knees in front of his creator, gazing up at him with shining dark eyes. Something almost lost in his expression, his cheeks flushed a light blue.

Since his deviancy, Connor had had trouble with his wants and desires, being unable to voice them aloud or even acknowledge that they were there. Hell, it’d taken him two months to be able to admit to wanting to kiss Kamski, and the creator had been the one to initiate then, trying to soothe him with his lips alone that there was nothing for Connor to be ashamed of, that he didn’t have to be embarrassed about having desires. He was a living being who could want, and Kamski was determined to reassure him of that.

Leaning forward, Connor set his cheek on Kamski’s knee, his eyes fluttering as the creator tenderly stroked his hair and ran his fingers over the android’s LED. “What do you want, Connor?” Kamski asked again, and Connor exhaled shakily, his face flushing a darker blue.

“I…” he began, gazing up at his creator with heavy-lidded, nervous eyes. “I want to please you, Mr. Kamski.”

Kamski smiled down at him, the hand in Connor’s hair moving down to cup the side of his face, stroking his fingers down the RK800’s cheek. “Elijah.” he corrected with a slight smile - they were still working on that -, before he put his hand under Connor’s chin to lock their eyes. “And I want to focus on _you_ right now, Connor, alright?” His other hand came down to rest on Connor’s face, thumbs stroking over his cheekbones, and the android’s eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the touch, a quiet sigh escaping him. “Tell me what you want me to do, now.”

“Touch me.” Connor told him, an edge of hesitation to his voice, and Kamski only nodded.

“How?” he questioned, and the android bit his lip, his face flushing more. He knew there was nothing to be ashamed of, could probably ask his creator to do anything to him and he’d get it, but there was still something inside him, something deep in his base programming and coding, that made him almost afraid to even want.

But he was a living being now, who could want, who could feel. Kamski had assured him of that when he’d first arrived, telling him quietly and soothingly that he was allowed to desire, that he wanted to help Connor explore the feelings inside him that the RK800 had never even thought to analyze.

“My…” Connor swallowed roughly, despite not needing to, his chest feeling tight somehow. “ah--m-my wires, I want--you to touch--my wires, I--is that…?”

“Good.” Kamski stated simply, his smile warm, and Connor felt a jolt of something rush through him at his creator’s praise, a shudder racing through his body. “That’s it, Connor, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Stand up.”

Connor did, and Kamski watched him, something tender in his expression that made some of the tension leave the android’s shoulders, the nervousness inside him shifting aside for the warmth that pooled in his circuits at the look on his creator’s face. A small smile came to Connor’s face as well, and Kamski’s eyes wandered over his body. “Take off your clothes.”

The RK800 wasn’t embarrassed to undress, slipping off his Cyberlife uniform jacket before beginning to unbutton his white shirt, his movements slightly hesitant only because this was his creator, the man who had made him and his people and who Connor trusted more than anyone. He wasn’t quite sure how he’d ended up at that second one, when he looked at how they’d first met, but all he knew now was that he wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else, wouldn’t want anyone else to help him explore his body, his wants, his _desires_.

_And rA9, he had desires, he wanted so badly..._

As soon as Connor had removed his belt, setting it on top of the pile of his uniform that he’d folded and set on the floor, Kamski stopped him before he could take his pants off. “That’s enough for now.” he told him, before he sat back in his chair with a small smile, gazing up at Connor wordlessly. 

It occurred to the android then that his creator was waiting for him, waiting for him to make the choice as to what he wanted to do, and he bit his lip, the blue flush on his cheeks travelling down his neck. “Can I…?”

He stopped himself, remembering what Kamski had told him. Not to be ashamed or afraid of asking for things, not to be nervous doing what _he_ wanted. So he moved forward, slowly and not meeting his creator’s eyes, to sit in Kamski’s lap, the man’s smile growing as Connor set his thighs on either side of his, straddling his hips. “Is--”

“Shh.” Kamski soothed him, running a hand down his arm, and Connor shivered. “You’re doing well. This is about _you_ right now.” Connor nodded, a slight smile coming to his face as well, before he leaned down to connect their lips, a quiet moan falling from his mouth as Kamski’s hands slid up the back of his neck. The creator’s teeth latched to his bottom lip, tugging on it slightly, and Connor whined low in the back of his throat, his thirium pump pounding wildly.

“Now,” Kamski began, running his fingers down Connor’s bare back between his shoulder blades, and the android shuddered violently, a shaky breath falling from his lips as he panted against his creator’s shoulder. “where do you want me to touch you?”

“Here,” Connor blurted out, his face flushing slightly at how over enthusiastic he assumed he sounded, but Kamski showed no sign of having minded or even noticed, fingers feeling around the android’s back. Connor shivered as he let the synthetic skin retract from a panel between his shoulder blades, opening it with a quiet hiss and biting his lip at the feeling of cool air rushing over the heated, glowing wires now exposed. 

Kamski smirked slightly as he trailed his fingers just along the edges of the panel, and Connor choked on a gasp, his hands scrabbling for purchase as they shot out to the sides to grip the edges of the arms of the chair. A broken cry left his lips at the first brush of his creator’s fingers over a thin, unshielded copper wire, pleasure shocking through his circuits like a jolt of electricity as Kamski took the cable between two fingers and gave it a slow, light stroke. “ _Ah--ah, ah--yes--_ ”

“Tell me,” Kamski murmured, and Connor could have cried with how badly he wanted his creator to touch him, whining low in the back of his throat as he attempted to arch back into Kamski’s hands. “which wires do you want me to touch?”

And Connor sobbed, tears springing to his eyes, not only from the desperation and still slight embarrassment rushing through his circuits, but the sheer affection and tenderness Kamski was giving him. No one had ever really touched Connor, had ever shown him any sort of warmth like Kamski had in the few months he’d been active, the few months they’d been seeing each other. Another broken moan ripped from his throat as Kamski soothed him again, murmuring quietly into the side of his neck that he pressed his lips to, so softly that Connor felt like he was shattering into pieces.

“The--the unshielded ones, I-I, ah, I like those ones the most, I--” A tear slipped down his cheek, and he quickly wiped it away with the palm of his hand before Kamski could, drawing a long, shaky breath as he leaned heavily against his creator’s shoulder. Another kiss was pressed to the side of his neck, and then two of his unshielded wires were taken in hand, and a gasping cry tore from his throat, his hands shooting up to grip the back of Kamski’s robe. “Please--pl-please--”

“I’ve got you, Connor.” Kamski breathed into his ear, and Connor bit his lip hard, squeezing his eyes shut as harsh pants spilled from his mouth, his thirium pump pounding wildly against his chassis as he tried to focus on just _feeling_. But he was never meant to feel, never supposed to want, his old programming sending error messages and waves of ashamed feedback through his CPU, but the more his creator stroked his wires, the more he found himself losing it to the pleasure. Especially as Kamski’s other hand soon joined in touching his wires, one hand stroking two of the unshielded ones while the other rubbed two together. The second hand had to reach deeper to find more unshielded wires, and the realization that Kamski had gone searching for the ones Connor liked, that he was focusing on the ones Connor had said he wanted touched, made another hitched sob burst from his chest. It was too much, too much sensation, he couldn’t-- _he wasn’t made for this, he was never supposed to feel this, never supposed to want this--but rA9, he wanted it so badly, he wanted--he wanted--_

_He was alive, he was so alive._

“Elijah,” Connor whimpered, pulling back to gaze at his creator, one hand on the man’s arm while the other wiped away some of the tears that had dripped down his cheeks before one of Kamski’s hands left his wires to brush away some as well. Connor whined low in his throat as the strokes to his wires slowed, biting his lip as he affixed Kamski with a desperate stare.

“Tell me what you want, Connor, you’re doing so well.” Kamski murmured, and Connor shut his eyes, shivering at the praise. Kamski noticed his reaction as well, reaching out to set a hand on the android’s forearm and pull him slightly closer to speak low into his ear, the hand still in Connor’s wires now stroking several unshielded cables together. “You like that? When I tell you that you’re good?” Connor nodded quickly and Kamski smirked. “You’re so good for me, Connor.”

Connor let out a broken whimper as his cock throbbed hard in his pants, straining against the front of the fabric and aching with how hard he was. “I want you to…” He breathed out slowly, shakily, pulling back to meet his creator’s eyes this time. “Ah--p-put your fingers in me. Please--”

Kamski smiled. “Good boy.” he stated, and Connor sucked in a harsh breath, heat pooling in his lower circuits as the praise seemed to shock through him like a jolt of electricity. The hand in Connor’s wires eased out and the android whined quietly, biting his lip. “Take off your pants.”

Connor stood, shaky hands moving to unbutton his slacks and slide them down his legs, no longer embarrassed at the thought of being naked in front of his creator. After all, this was the man who had made him and his people - he’d seen plenty of androids naked before. As well as the fact that he was gazing at Connor with a warm look in his eyes, almost adoring. Admiring Connor’s body. A small smile came to the android’s face as his cheeks flushed slightly, but not from nervousness as he stepped out of his pants and slid his boxers off. No one had ever given him such a tender, _wanton_ look, and he moved forward to sit in Kamski’s lap again, a shuddering breath escaping him as his creator’s warm hands slid up to rest on his bare thighs.

Without asking this time, Connor maneuvered himself to lie across Kamski’s lap, the man smiling above him as he positioned himself how _he_ wanted. The creator trailed a hand down Connor’s chest, the android shivering as he arched into the touch, shaky pants spilling from his lips. Kamski’s fingers moved past his cock, just barely brushing the edges of it, and Connor groaned in frustration, before his breath hitched in his chest as his creator teased a finger at the edge of his entrance. “O-ohhh…”

Kamski smirked slyly as he easily slid a finger into Connor’s scorching heat, the android moaning raggedly and clenching down on the finger inside him. His self-lubrication fluid was dripping down from his entrance, making him feel sloppy, but the thought of how wet he was for his creator only pulled another low whine from his lips as he rocked his hips back down onto Kamski’s finger. “Aah--g-god--” he whimpered, biting his lip almost hard enough to draw thirium as the creator added another finger, scissoring him open. His internal lubrication dripped down Kamski’s fingers, making his movements slick, and the creator bit his lip as he grinned down at the android, before he hooked his fingers up sharply.

Connor’s entire body jerked, a wail ripping from his throat. “ _Aaaah--shit--!_ ” Kamski only smirked, and instead of continuing to thrust his fingers into the ultra-sensitive cluster of wires inside the android, he moved them slowly in a circle, rubbing the bundle of wires hard as Connor went to pieces below him, rocking his hips down as broken moans poured from his mouth.

“E-Elijah- _aah--_ ” Connor gasped, and Kamski paused, pulling a ragged whine from the android as he attempted to thrust his hips back into the fingers inside him, only for his creator to remove them almost entirely, smirking slightly as he kept them just at the edges of Connor’s tight heat. Connor let out a shaky moan as he shuddered. “C-can you-- _ah_ \--b-both--a-at the _sss_ -same time?”

“What is it you want me to do, Connor?” Kamski asked, and a growl ripped from Connor’s throat as he once again rocked his hips down against the fingers inside him, only for Kamski to remove them entirely and a frustrated whine to escape the android’s lips.

“T-touch me--touch my wires--” Connor choked out, trying to arch into his creator’s hand on his ass, his eyelids fluttering as his cock throbbed almost painfully in the cool air, light blue precum dripping down the sides as it almost begged to be touched. “Wh-hile your fingers a-are in me-- _aah--_ ”

Kamski’s fingers had returned to his entrance, teasing at the edges of his scorching heat, and he smirked down at Connor with heavy lidded eyes. “Be good and ask nicely.”

And Connor threw his head back and sobbed, a frustrated growl tearing from his throat again as he stared desperately up at his creator. “ _Fuck--!_ Please, pl-please touch me, Elijah-- _aah--shit_ , I-I need it _sss_ -s-so badly, please, t-touch m-my wires while y-you finger me, please--I w-want to be good f-for you--please-- _oh fuck--_ ”

Without warning, Kamski had shoved three fingers back inside Connor’s tight heat, at the same time he took two of his unshielded wires to rub together, and Connor wailed, arching wildly as his chest heaved harshly. “ _Aaah--ohhh god--!_ E-Elijah- _aaa-aahh_ \--f-fuck--!”

“Look at you.” Kamski breathed, scraping his fingernails along the wires in his hand, tearing another ragged moan from Connor. He hooked his fingers up sharply, the choked scream that ripped from the android’s throat dissolving into a series of broken, pleading whimpers as the creator circled his fingers hard into that bundle of wires inside him, precum spilling down Connor’s cock constantly now. “God, Connor, I wish you could see yourself.” He kept talking, lowering his voice to a husky growl. “You’re so gorgeous, falling apart for me...you’re so good. So good for me, such a good boy, Connor, beautiful man…”

“Please,” Connor choked out, his expression twisted into that beautiful pain-pleasure mix as he arched desperately into Kamski’s hands. “ _Please--_ ”

“What do you want, Connor?” Kamski murmured, his tongue licking a searing trail up the side of the android’s neck, and Connor sobbed, his cock straining achingly hard in the air as he thrusted down onto Kamski’s fingers and back into the hands twisting his unshielded wires together.

“L-let _mm_ -m-me cum--E-Elijah, pl-please--” Connor gasped, and Kamski smiled down at him, speeding up his movements and curling his fingers into that cluster of wires deep inside Connor that made the android scream. “Pl-ple-ease, Elijah--pl-please--! I n-n-need to cum, pl-please--let m-me cum _fff_ -f-for you-- _oh god--aaah--ah, ah--_ ”

Kamski’s voice was a low, raspy purr as he breathed into Connor’s ear. “Cum for me, Connor, you’ve been so good for me.”

A broken, glitched wail tore from Connor’s throat as his orgasm ripped through him, his cock shooting light blue cum all over his chest and stomach, completely untouched, as he clenched down hard on Kamski’s fingers, his entire body buzzing with a slight electrical energy. Kamski stroked him through it, his fingers pressing down on that ultra-sensitive cluster of wires inside him as his fingers grinded the two unshielded wires together in his hand, harder and harder, until Connor collapsed into his lap, shaking hard and chest heaving.

It took a minute or so for Connor to come back to himself, but as soon as he did, he immediately sat back up in Kamski’s lap, leaning down to crash their lips together. This time, it was the creator who moaned loudly, the android’s lean, lithe body pressing hard against his.

“Elijah,” Connor panted, still trembling slightly with aftershocks as he moved to unfasten the sash of Kamski’s robe, and the creator let him. He’d been ignoring his painfully hard cock the whole time, too focused on pleasuring Connor to take care of himself. But now, the android’s hands slid inside Kamski’s robe to expose his flushed, heaving chest to the air, along with his aching cock. The creator let out a shaky gasp as Connor’s hand moved down to wrap around him, giving a few firm strokes before he looked back at Kamski, his dark eyes almost black. “let me suck you off.”

“G-go ahead.” Kamski told him, instinctively spreading his legs as Connor slid down from his lap to kneel on the floor in front of him, and he didn’t even get a chance to breathe before the android’s searing mouth dove down to swallow his cock in one swift motion. The creator choked on air, fingers digging into the arms of the chair so hard his knuckles turned white, and Connor’s tongue traced up the vein on the underside of his dick, pulling a quiet groan from Kamski’s throat.

Connor had no gag reflex, and Kamski’s eyes rolled back as the android easily took his cock down as far as it went, his throat swallowing around him and getting a breathy gasp from the man above him. “God,” Kamski exhaled, and Connor’s dark eyes gazed up at him, at his creator staring down at him almost reverently, and just that look was enough to send another bolt of arousal through his circuits as he brought his mouth down slowly to the base of Kamski’s cock again. The man was shaking hard above him, one of his hands reaching down to run fingers through his hair. “Connor…”

The heated band in Kamski’s lower stomach was beginning to tighten, and his hips were rocking into the warm, wet heat of Connor’s mouth, the android’s tongue swirling analysis fluid around his cock and making obscene noises. With the last of his functioning presence of mind, the creator’s hand in Connor’s hair slid down and into the still open panel on his back, pulling a quiet gasp and shudder from the android below him. “Connor,” Kamski choked out, and Connor’s movements only sped up, bobbing his head up and down on his creator’s cock and tonguing at the vein on the underside. Kamski’s chest heaved, the hand not in Connor’s back panel gripping the arm of the chair hard, and the pit of his stomach burned, quiet gasps and moans spilling from his lips constantly now. “I-I’m close--Connor--”

His hand unintentionally clenched in Connor’s wires, the android moaning low in his throat, and it was just the vibrations that sent Kamski over the edge, his back arching away from the chair as a loud groan ripped from his chest. And the way that his fingers gripped onto Connor’s wires as he rode out his orgasm sent the RK800 flying over, for the second time, as well, his body shaking hard as he moaned low in his throat and sucked hard on his creator’s cock.

When Kamski came back to himself, Connor was shivering where he knelt on the floor, licking the last of his creator’s cum off his fingers, and Kamski groaned quietly at the sight, a shaking hand coming up to pull his robe closed. He could hardly even grip onto it, though, so he just let his hands fall to his sides as he panted harshly where he slumped against the back of the chair. A few seconds later, Connor crawled into his lap, having put his boxers back on, and Kamski smiled as he lifted a hand to stroke down the android’s side, the panel in his back now closed and his synthetic skin having rematerialized over it. 

Kamski gazed up at him for a moment, and Connor’s smile was warm in the same way his dark eyes shone, looking down at his creator as if admiring the man. “Thank you.” he murmured, and Kamski smiled up at him, before the android leaned down to connect their lips.

They kissed each other tenderly for several seconds before Connor pulled back, smiling down at his creator with a new sort of spark to his heavy-lidded eyes, and Kamski grinned up at him, leaning into the hand the android ran down his cheek. “I believe we should clean ourselves up now.” Connor stated, his cheeks still a light blue but his expression completely relaxed and his shoulders no longer holding any of the tension they’d had when he’d first arrived. “Would you like to take a shower with me?”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer the pool?” Kamski asked with a slight smirk, running his thumb along Connor’s bottom lip, and the android smiled at him sleepily.

“Bathing in the pool would not be sufficient for hygiene.” Connor remarked, and Kamski grinned at the way the android gazed down at him, his dark eyes shining before he stood up and offered a hand to his creator. “I’d prefer the shower, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Kamski couldn’t stop the smile that came to his face as well as he took Connor’s hand and stood as well, pulling him close against his chest and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck as his hands slid up to rest between his shoulder blades. The android let out a quiet sigh, kissing Kamski’s jaw for a moment before he rested his head against his creator’s shoulder, letting his eyes slip shut as he held him back. After a few moments, Kamski pulled back to gaze back at Connor, his own eyes shining with the same warmth in the android’s. “Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> my man straight up fucked the confidence emotion into connor


End file.
